kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Heracles the Forbidden
Heracles the Forbidden is the name of the son of Zeus who survived the aftermath of the Death of Gods. As the son of Zeus, he is one of the few demigods actively sought after by humans, and holds a bounty on Pandora's Box Bounty List. He is also a leader of the Blasphemous Rebels. Appearance Heracles is very well built, and has strength even beyond his incredibly well-defined physique. He stands at around 7 feet tall, and has no hair, having shaved his head and beard for the past two decades. Heracles wears a metal suit entirely made of steel. It was supposedly blessed by his own power that it would bend as he moves, but also still be incredibly durable. The suit is heavily scratched and dirty, making the steel appear darkened and ugly. Underneath the plates a black bodysuit can be seen. Heracles wears six rings, each one has a letter on it spelling "MEGARA" for his lost wife killed in a fit of madness created by Aphrodite. Heracles wears thick steel-toed boots with small sabatons attached for combat. Personality Heracles is considered the most curageous member of the rebels, willing to put his life on the line for any who stand beside him. He sees all rebels as brothers, and will do anything to protect them. Heracles is typically very kind to his rebels, but is openly hostile others. He sees the Death of Gods as a great betrayal that should have never happened, and expresses considerable anger over the event. Heracles wishes to destroy all of the remaining Tsar Pushka on the planet, and the equally named "Human Option" weaponry aboard various human vehicles such as tanks and planes. Because this weaponry can kill him, he is extremely cautious and doesn't take unnecessary risks. Heracles has four children, a husband, and a wife, all of whom he speaks of very highly. Heracles holds a burning hatred for Lucifer, as Lucifer sliced his chest over the heart and left a deep scar, mocking how the son of a god is practically a worthless opponent. Known History after Death of Gods While much of Heracles ancient historty is consistent with the Reality Dimension, he was given the opporunity of immortality in the Dead God Dimesion, which he took. After becoming fully immortal, he walked the land and continued his life in Rome, where he is typically known as "Hercules". Romans have made an alternate history for how his life was in comparison to Greeks, and Heracles always said to believe "What sounds the most ridiculous, as that's the best way to be remembered". Even in modern day, heracles was considered a human protector, and Rome in particular wheld regular festivals in his honor. After the Death of Gods and the fall of Zeus, Heracles attempted to take down the Pinta, but was stopped by the excessive firepower from the Tsar Pushka which he did not expect. He fled, and his attack labeled him an enemy of the United States of America. Quickly he was placed on a wanted list, and was added to Pandora's Box Bounty List. Although a wanted man, he does occasionally go to locations around Rome or in Rome itself where he is still seen as a hero. Heracles started the Blasphemous Rebels when he discovered a following that wished to right what was wrong. He went to these people and gave them the option of helping him, and the rest is history. The Blasphemous Rebels are difficult to capture as, like most religious cults, there are larger sects of them than expected, and it always seems Heracles is ahead of the plans laid out by the nations to capture him. Category:Blasphemous Rebels Category:Male Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Fobarimperius